Raising Diana
by ShadoeFox
Summary: While not part of the Moon Cats Saga, another story about Luna and Artemis... First comes love, then comes Marr... wait.. what do you mean she's already pregnant? Bad Arty!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I deny owning anything. Heck, this time I don't even have an original character as more then a walk on role.

Raising Diana

Chapter One

"Artemis, I am far to busy today!" Luna said, rather exasperated with the white cat in front of her.

"Doing what?" Artemis showed no signs of giving up, sitting down in the long hall of Crystal Tokyo's Palace.

Luna sighed. "Let us see... I have to interview new chefs today, keep an eye on Usagi... Or rather Neo-Queen Serenity to make sure she doesn't over strain herself or the baby, as WELL as my normal duties!"

"Well, you're in luck!" Artemis smiled like he had just caught a canary. "Makato said she would deal with the chef issue, Ami chose to spend the day with the Queen formerly known as Meatball Head, and the other girls are splitting the rest of your duties. Seems they thought you needed a day off too!"

"It's a conspiracy!"

Artemis chuckled. "Going to the very top of government! Usagi said, and I quote 'Tell Luna that if I catch her working today, I'll give her a bath!' Face it, you're going on a nice, relaxing picnic if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Oh very well! Where is this picnic?"

"Follow me!"

Artemis led her out the arching doors of the palace, and into the green, tree filled expanse of Crystal Tokyo Royal Park. There they soon found Minako watching over a picnic blanket. "Oh good, it took less time to convince her then I thought!"

"Do all you girls know about this?"

"Um... Haruka might not!"

Luna just groaned.

"Well, I'll be off! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And the Venus girl was gone.

Luna sat on the blanket, fully intending to be annoyed with Artemis, but not doing a very good job of it.

It was a very nice looking meal, after all.

* * *

An hour later, Luna was laughing and looking at Artemis in disbelief. "She did NOT!"

"Yes, she did! Ami, sweet innocent Ami, put Minakos hand in Warm water, while sleeping over in the tenth grade!"

"Shy Quiet Ami?"

"She might have been shy and quiet, but she was also an evil genius. I think half the pranks "Usagi" did where her!"

"I did think the 'Talking Sacred Fire' incident was a bit beyond Usagi's technical abilities." Luna shook her head, still laughing.

"Yeah, she never got caught, either!"

Back in the palace, seven out of nine Senshi, and one Tuxedo Mask come King, where sitting, watching a security camera view of the two Moon Cats on their date. They were also ignoring the banging coming from the closet of to one side of the security room. "Guys, let me out... Please?" Ami's muffled voice drifted through the wooden door.

"That's twelve, only about a hundred more to go." Usagi, now a young Neo-Queen said, while watching the cats.

"One hundred and two, actually." Rei said. "You sure you didn't do the 'Give Rei a shorter school Skirt' prank?"

"Definitely not! Did you do the 'Make Usagi think she's fat' one?"

"Well, yeah... But I didn't put the Die in your shampoo..."

"Okay..."

Haruka, who had been listening just muttered "I think she looked nice with turquoise hair, my self."

* * *

Hours passed, and finally dusk came on the two relaxing cats. Artemis stood up "Well, let's take a walk, around the park, before heading back."

"Excellent idea." So Luna followed Artemis and soon they where walking side by side. She thought the expression on Artemis's face was cute, and funny, and wondered what he had to say.

Before to long they were in the palace, and he still hadn't spoken. "Okay, Artemis spit it out!"

"Huh?"

"You've been trying to say something for the past hour, just spit it out!"

"Umm..."

"Artemis!" Luna was growing impatient.

Luna snapping at him caused him to speak without meaning to. "Will you marry me?"

He froze.

The eight scouts, having let Ami out, froze themselves just around the corner. Mamoru just shook his head and mouthed "Smooth".

"What did you say?"

"Um... I asked you to marry me... I think." The very nervous Artemis was pondering running for it now... eyeing the black cat's claws.

Luna looked over Artemis until he started squirming visibly. "Seeing as you're the reason I've been wearing Usagi's perfume lately... YES!!! I will marry you, and it's about TIME you asked."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come with me!"

Artemis started following Luna blindly, until they entered a vacant guestroom. Luna hopped up onto the bed and smiled seductively down at the White male.

"What are we doing in here?" Said the confused Artemis.

"Come up here, and find out!" She replied before sensually moving out of his sight.

"Okay!" And soon both cats's where on the bed.

They never noticed the scuffle outside their door, to engrossed in each other, as Mamoru single handedly drug most of the solar system away from the room.

To be continued.

AN: Odd note, I've had this on my computer for like... a year and never posted it. Weird eh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't make any money off writing this anyway. Don't sue me.

Raising Diana

Chapter Two

Usagi watched Luna as she crossed the throne room, rather surprised that her Advisor and oldest friend not only didn't greet her formally on her entrance, but also didn't greet her at ALL. In fact, Usagi, aka Neo-Queen Serenity finished up the meeting with the Police Commissioner for Crystal Tokyo, then got up and walked, or rather waddled, her pregnant body over to her desk.

Once again, since she started "showing" her pregnancy, she cursed the damn Palace Architects. Yeah the miles of Rose quartz and red marble are NICE, but why did the place have to be so damn BIG!

"Luna? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The black cat looked up from her special computer terminal, blinking with a very distracted expression on her face. "Oh, Us... I mean Your Highness, what did you say?"

"Are you okay, Luna?"

"Um.. Of course. Why would you ask?"

Now the Neo-Queen KNEW something was up. "Because you are slinking around like you just lost your best friend!" With a wink Usagi continued "Well good news! I'm right here!"

Luna smiled at the silly girl who was her Queen. "No, no. I am all right... I just..." The cat shook herself. "I am a horrid liar. I visited Ami at the Hospital yesterday, and a test came in."  
"You're okay aren't you?"

"Yes. You could say I'm just as healthy as you are."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Well then good. I guess I should get..." Then the Odango bearing blonde froze.

'Hmm. Four seconds. Didn't give her enough credit.' Luna thought to herself, as she scanned the Throne room and sighed realizing all the doors were closed and no one else was here. 'Lets see...only about five more seconds... three, two, and one..."

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

"SHHH... Are you trying to tell Pluto by YELLING to her!" Luna hissed. "Yes, Usagi, I am pregnant. PLEASE don't tell anyone yet!"

"Have you told Artemis?"

"No... Damn it, we were still planning the wedding too!" Luna surprised herself by cursing outright.

"Well, we'll have to speed that process up!" Usagi sat next to the cat and petted her, knowing the stress she went through. She was MARRIED to Mamoru already, and she still had a hard time telling him. "So, in nine months we'll have another moon cat...or would it be several?"

"Two are actually very common, for Moon cats... And I'd be due in about three months."

Usagi blinked. "But... That's when Chibi-Usa is due!"

Luna nodded. "Seems that Chibi-Usa and Diana are going to be closer then we thought. Fortunate for them that Moon Cats age slowly after they open their eyes."

"Advantages of being a Magical Cat. Wow..."

"Yes.. Well, lets finish this day's workload... I still have to figure out how to tell Artemis."

Usagi giggled. "Do it in bed. That's where I told Mamoru. He didn't hurt himself fainting that way."

"Yes, perhaps... But beds are what got us in these positions in the first place!"

Both women, one human, one cat, giggled.

When Artemis entered Luna's chambers, he knew he was in trouble. Looking around the Spartan but tastefully decorated quarters, he noted candles, roses, and perfume, he KNEW Luna was in the mood for a romantic night.

He also knew his rather ratty condition would probably annoy the hell out of her. Himself and Minako, aka Venus, had stumbled across a portal from the Negaverse. The fight required to find who had opened it, defeat them, and seal them, while not particularly hard for the very powerful Venus still got her and her "sidekick" very mussed.

Luna stepped out of her bedroom humming. As usual the sight of her took his breath away, even though he did often wonder why they were both given such large rooms. "Hey Luna, I know we had a date and all but..."

Luna looked at Artemis, having missed him in her distracted state, and blinked "what in the heavens happened to you, Artemis?"

"Three words. Dark Kingdom, Portal, Fight."

"Ahh... you were doing your job, for a change." She winked, taking the sting from her words.

Artemis was stunned. She didn't seem the least bit annoyed. "Yeah, um. Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom to neaten up? I didn't want to be late after all."

"Go ahead... Makoto hasn't brought dinner yet."  
Uh oh... A Makoto dinner. Artemis resisted the urge to run. 'My god, she either wants something, which is totally out of character, has something to tell me she doesn't want to which she would NEVER hesitate to do, or she found out about that Calico back in the Silver Millennium.'

He ran into the bathroom, using the "Special Moon Cat Friendly Sink/bathtub" do clean up, blow drying his hair with the wall machine (Imagine a really NICE version of a rest room hand dryer.) then came back out to find diner ready, and Luna sitting patiently waiting.

"Done."

Luna smiled. "Good, now come to dinner."

Soon they were eating, and chatting about their days. Artemis was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn't through the whole meal. He just kind of enjoyed the Egg dishes that were served, along with the Caviar and stuffed tuna.

Of course, he complete missed the theme, which annoyed Luna. Of course, Artemis was male, and male doesn't catch subtle hints real well.

_(Before anyone says anything, I am male. NONE of us get subtle hints on the first try, ever. None that I know anyway. We try giving EACH OTHER subtle hints, and it gets US no where. Ladies, we are NOT ignoring you or not paying attention. We are just designed to not be really aware of our surroundings. It's so you can get away from the hungry lions while we get eaten, so be happy about it.)\_

"I have something to tell you, Artemis."

"Uh oh..."  
"What do you mean Uh oh."  
"It's bad, isn't it."  
"What makes you think that?"

"The food, the roses, the candles. Someone's dieing aren't they?"

"What no..."  
"Oh god, it's not Minako is it? Or worse yet, it's not you! Oh god, you had that appointment yesterday. Come on, we'll go get Usagi to fix whatever it is... Or Hotaru!" He was already trying to herd Luna out of the door.

"ARTEMIS I AM PERFECTLY ALL RIGHT! I AM JUST PREGNANT!"

THUNK

"Okay... Usagi was right, he did faint."

Next Time: The birth of a new Dynasty.


End file.
